1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device, an electronic apparatus, and a robot.
2. Related Art
As a device that detects an external force, detection devices as described in JP-A-2008-164557, JP-A-2007-187502, and Japanese patent No. 4364146 are known. It has been considered to apply the detection devices to a tactile sensor or the like of a touch panel or a robot.
In the detection device of JP-A-2008-164557, a plurality of contacts, which includes a bulged portion, is installed on a surface of a pressure-sensitive element. In addition, the pressure distribution and the pressure in a horizontal direction are detected from a load applied to each contact or a movement of each contact. However, in the detection device of JP-A-2008-164557, since the contact is exposed, for example, when an external pressure is applied to a region between two adjacent contacts, the two adjacent contacts are inclined in directions opposite to each other. That is, a detection error occurs such as detecting the direction opposite to the direction in which the external pressure is applied. Therefore, the external pressure which is applied to the detection device cannot be appropriately detected.
In the detection device of JP-A-2007-187502, a spherical or hemispherical elastic body in which a tip portion thereof faces a pressure-sensitive element side is installed on a surface of the pressure-sensitive element. In addition, the intensity and the direction of an external pressure are detected from a deformation of the elastic body and a variation in a position of the center of gravity of the elastic body. However, in the detection device of JP-A-2007-187502, since the elastic body and the pressure-sensitive element are not bonded to each other, for example, when the external pressure in a horizontal direction is applied to the elastic body, the center of gravity of the elastic body and a reference position of the pressure-sensitive element are deviated from each other and do not return to the original position. In a state where the deviation between the center of gravity of the elastic body and the reference position of the pressure-sensitive element remains, there is a problem in that the intensity of the external pressure in the horizontal direction cannot be appropriately measured.
In the detection device of Japanese patent No. 4364146, a columnar body and a pressure-receiving sheet are installed on a surface of a pressure-sensitive element, and the columnar body and the pressure-receiving sheet are bonded to each other. Therefore, when the external pressure is applied to the pressure-receiving sheet, stress is concentrated in the bonded portion between the pressure-receiving sheet and the columnar body. Thus, there are problems in that the bonded surface between the columnar body and the pressure-receiving sheet is easily collapsed and the durability is deteriorated.